


The Proposal

by petertonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: Peter and Tony had been together for a long time. Peter has prepared the best proposal, knowing Tony would be too afraid of rejection to do it himself.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot.

Peter and Tony had been together for nearly 5 years. They met at a science conference and had instantly grown attached to the other. 

After the conference, they kept in contact, and formed a bond. They began to meet up once a month to catch up on each of their lives. Tony was a famous and very rich engeneer, owner of his own company. Peter was working in a private medical company who was doing research in modern medecine. Both companies were in New York.

After a while, the two started dating. At first it was just the usal dinner and movie but then it escalated to more and the two found themselve in a relationship. They were very happy together. After 1 year, Peter moved in Tony’s house.

There life together was one of a happy couple. They were strong, never argued with each other. They were the perfect fit. 

They went public about their relationship after their second year together. Of course, their family and friends were happy for them. The press in the other hand, they had a lot to say. 

Tony was known for never settling down with all the person he had been with. So the press did their research on Peter, the man who was apparently capable to make Tony stay in a realtionship for more than a month.

Once they discovered who exactly Peter was, and the fact that he never had any relationship before Tony, they began attacking Tony by saying he took advantage of his influence to get Peter to stay with him. 

This almost caused a break up for the couple, Tony being insecure and thinking that maybe Peter did feel forced to be with him. But just a few reassuring words from Peter washed Tony’s insecurities away. At this point, they were stronger than ever. 

The year passed, Tony happy to have Peter by his side. They didn’t pay attention to the media anymore. They were happy, and it was all that mattered. 

Soon, it would be their 5 year anniversary of being together. And Peter wanted to do something special. Each anniversary was great, of course, but Peter had decided that he wanted to get their relationship one step up. 

That’s why he decided he would propose to Tony.   
He knew Tony would never propose himself. Because even if he knew that Peter wasn’t letting go of him, he was still afraid of the possibility of being rejected. So he was more than happy to just be with Peter, as partners.

So if Peter wanted to get married, he knew he was the one who would have to do the proposal. 

That’s why Peter began preparing the best proposal ever. He reserved the restaurant they went on their first date to. He bought a ring that he had engraved with the words ‘my eternity is you’. He didn’t prepare a speech. He didn’t think himself capable enough to not get too emotional and ramble. 

The day of their 5th anniversary, Peter was woken up by Tony bringing him breakfast. It had become their thing on their anniversary. Tony would bring breakfast and then they would shower together, dress together and go on a long walk in the park.

Their was no gift exchange, both having the most treasured thing they could have already. That being each other. 

After eating lunch in a cafe, because it was their thing, they went home to spend the afternoon on the couch, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

They didn’t get much lazy days, both being very busy, but this day was theirs. And they never spent it apart. 

Peter had told Tony he had reserved a restaurant for the night. Tony had just nodded, knowing their was no point in asking more since it was obvious Peter wouldn’t tell him more.

That night they went to the restaurant and Tony immediatly recognise it. 

They sat at their table, ordered food and ate. They talked about little things. Tony could sense that Peter was nervous but he didn’t bring that up. If Peter wanted to tell him something, he knew that Tony would let him the time to come to him.

When dessert arrived, Peter stood up a little bit abruptly. Tony looked at him with concern, thinking that maybe Peter had to go to the bathroom. 

Peter blushed a bit and went to stand in front of Tony. He didn’t speak, he just stared at Tony. 

 

At least, they were in a private area of the restaurant. Peter would have been too terified to do this in front of strangers. Buth they were alone. 

Still in front of Tony, Peter began to fidget nervoursly. He wanted this moment to be perfect. But shoud he get on one knee, or just give Tony the ring ? he hadn’t really thought about that. But now was the time. He couldn’t afford to panic.

Tony was still looking up at him with concern but also fondness. He smiled at him and that made Peter’s heart melt just like everytime one of Tony’s smile was directed his way.

Peter smiled back and took one of Tony’s hand on his own. Tony let him without saying anything. 

He pulled on the hand so Tony would stand up. Once that was done Peter put one knee down, still keeping Tony’s hand, not letting it go.

Tony looked at him with shocked and Peter let out a little laugh. 

« What are you... » Tony began but Peter didn’t let him finish.

« Let me do this please. »

Peter took a breath, and with his free hand reached inside his inner pocket to take out the ring. 

He presented it to Tony, smiling when he saw the tears of joy in the man’s eyes. 

« Tony, you are my heart, my true love, will you please do me the honnour of marrying me ? »

Tony was out of breath to talk so he just nodded before saying quickly and a voice full of joy

« Yes »

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
